ilvermorny_school_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorting:Michaelangelo Giordano
---- Multiple Choice Quiz (Optional) 1) Would you rather: :A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F) The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle MIGHT only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up. ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. :Dina and Raphael, brought together by fate, met at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in their fifth year when they were assigned as Potions partners. Their connection was immediate, as if they were the other's missing puzzle piece. They fit together beautifully, and everyone admired it for them. Their romance wasn't passionate. It wasn't fueled by lust. What they had was more than that; they were made for each other. Two parts of the same whole. Their romance lasted beyond that Christmas break, that summer break, and the two years that followed. Raphael presented her a promise ring in their graduation ceremony, which he replaced three years later with a proper engagement ring. Their wedding anniversary promptly replaced their couple anniversary on a beautiful, snowy December 23rd. :As two people named after angels, coming to a decision about their future children's names was easy. They wanted to honor that tradition their parents had accidentally formed. Despite not being a religious couple at all, as people of sciences, they found the notion of having a recurring theme in their family a beautiful one. Hence, when the time came and Dina fell pregnant with her firstborn child, they fell back onto that decision. Nathaniel Giordano was the first Giordano child, and he was soon followed by Michaelangelo, Zadkiel, Micah, Gabriel, Seraphina, and Charmiene. Nonetheless, their children weren't Italian-born like they. An opportunity had surged for Raphael in America, and mid-pregnancy with Nathaniel, they decided to jump the Atlantic Ocean, finding a new home in the town of Andover, Massachusetts. :Michaelangelo - who most commonly is referred to as 'Angelo' - is the couple's second child. He, like his parents, often believed more in science than faith. That said, he undoubtedly holds more faith than mother and father alike, as well as all his siblings. He may not have attended mass every Sunday, or prayed every night, but he often fell back on the belief that there was something - someone - out there that was watching over him and ensuring he was always at his best. He relied heavily on that ambiguous deity, especially when his magic became present at the ripe age of six, when he magically healed a cut his mother received while cooking one evening. Though his parents were sorcerers, it was still a scary notion for him. It was new and he was unexperienced and he feared he wouldn't live up to his parents' legacy. :Angelo was always very close to the rest of his siblings. Although Nathaniel was very different than he was, it was never very prominent. Angelo loved everyone equally and constantly made efforts to demonstrate it. His loving persona is perhaps why he was sorted into Pukwudgie House. He flourished there, making friends left and right and leaving a solid impression on his professors. There he met the two loves of his life: Ailsa Callaghan and Aleksander Levi. Although they started off as best friends - a status they (unfortunately) still hold today, he picked up fairly quickly on how he felt, giving that infatuation a name. A year after the realization he came out to his parents, Ailsa, Aleks, and every other close friend. He had the luck of having generally very accepting relatives and friends, something he knew not many had. :In the summer before his twelfth grade, Angelo volunteered at the biggest wizarding hospital in America. When classes resumed, he had gained enough expertise to be able to start an internship at the hospital wing and local hospital. Shortly after graduation, he applied to train there and hopefully begin a career in medicine. A year into his training, he got his official title as a healer. He worked his way up relatively quickly, but he still felt as though he could do more, hence why he turned to where it all began: Ilvermorny. He was 21 when he began to teach Healing, lasting two years before he became the school's guidance counsellor and one of the many healers comprising the team. A year afterwards, the previous Head of Pukwudgie retired, and the Headmaster - Headmaster Orion Teague - was quick to decide he wanted to promote Angelo to the position, despite him not being an actual professor. He was liked that much. (He prides himself in being among the most loved staff members at the school. 2) Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. :Angelo is the personification of a Pukwudgie. He believes in love and equality above all else, and is a pacifist to a fault. He detests the concept of hurting others, and genuinely struggles to see how people could live with themselves after hurting another being - especially if that being is someone they're close to. He's kind and paternal and honestly everything anyone could ever look for in a friend, father, brother or mentor. He's a very understanding and tolerant individual who prides himself on never shunning anyone else for their choices and/or something they cannot help. :As someone who ensures everything he does yields the best results, Angelo goes well and beyond just 'dedicated'. He works hard and diligently and is usually restless and unable to sleep if he goes to bed with his work unfinished. He's truly unafraid of toil. Likewise, he's loyal to a fault. You could try to kill him and he'd still try to see the best in you. He, like everyone else, has his limits, but unless you actively know it makes him tick, it's virtually impossible to know. He's wise beyond his years, and is often known as the best person to seek advice from. This is, in part, why he made a career for himself as a counsellor. All he's ever wanted to do is help others, and this is the ideal way to do it. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? :He bears the status of a half-blood, but it doesn't really define him as a person. He's lived the best of both worlds, and holds a great appreciation for both sides of the world. 4) What is your character's occupation? :Angelo is currently employed at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as the Head of Pukwudgie and full-time position as school counsellor and a part-time as one of the school's plethora of medics. 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! Sebastian_Stan_(1).gif Sebastian_Stan_(3).gif Sebastian_Stan_(2).gif His faceclaim is Sebastian Stan. 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) :He's my first character. ---- Open Ended Questions 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What if your character's patronus? Why? 3) Has your character's life played out how they wanted? Why or why not? What will they do in order to make their lives better? 4) If your character could change anything about the wizarding world, what would they change? Why? 5) Your character has landed in an island with no way out. However, there's a sandbox with a mysterious chest there, carrying one item. What does your character want to be in there? Comments OK so even though the answers point to Wampus, screw it. Category:Adult Sorted